The Sister of the Spider
by WaterGirl15
Summary: The Avengers make a new friend, she's a normal teenager until she is taken. Peter and the Avengers are determined to find her, mainly Peter learning that the girl is his little sister. But now a new enemy appears preventing them from finding their friend, who is this person? Why are they after Peter?
1. Chapter 1

"Peter are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine," Peter said looking at a photo. His Aunt walked over and saw the picture of him and his family before the accident. She sighed taking it from him.

"Peter-" She started.

"I miss them, and I never got the chance to meet my younger sister." His aunt wrapped her arms around him as he began to cry.

In N.Y.C a young girl with curly dark brown hair, and brown eyes was on a mission trip to help those who were affected by the attack earlier in the year. She was currently bringing water and food to the Avengers who were helping with the rebuilding process.

"Here you are," She smiled.

"Thank you ma'am but you really don't have to," Steve, Captain America, said to her.

"I know I don't, but I want to. The last time New York was attacked I couldn't help since I was too young, but now I want to help with the rebuilding."

"Well that's very kind of you ma'am."

"Please call me Gabrielle."

"Alright Gabrielle. Thank you."

Gabrielle nodded and went back to work cleaning up the debris and glass. As she did she saw two shadows come up behind her, she turned to see Thor and Tony Stark standing there.

"Hello," Gabrielle smiled.

"My Lady you shouldn't be doing such heavy work," Thor said.

"Oh no it's alright really," Gabrielle said, "I wanted to do as much as I can to help"

"Alright then if you will be ok," Thor said.

"After this you can stay at the Avengers Tower beats staying at some motel," Tony said.

"Oh that's alright I will be heading home after this," Gabrielle said as her face turned a little red.

"Where is your home?"

"Syracuse."

"But that's a three hour drive and we won't be done until 10 at night!" Tony cried his face dropping.

"Well I guess one night wouldn't hurt, but I don't want to be in the same room as any guy."

"Deal."

Soon the sunset and Gabrielle went with the Avengers to their home, once she arrived she quickly called her mother and told her where she was.

"_Just be careful alright?" _

"I will mom I promise, I love you good night," Gabrielle said.

"_Good night sweetie." _

After the call Gabrielle took a quick shower and headed off to bed. During the night Gabrielle began to have nightmares, she didn't know anyone in the dream but the sounds of distressed parents and the cries of a baby could be heard. Gabrielle bolt up right breathing heavily. Another nightmare, the same one, for five nights now this dream has plagued her mind, Gabrielle got up and went to the living room to get some water. After she did she sat on the couch and looked out at the city, it was beautiful. She loved the lights and sounds you could hear in the city, but she would never live in one herself far too expensive.

"Beautiful sight isn't it?" a voice asked her. Gabrielle turned to see Thor standing near her with a Pop Tart in his mouth.

"It is," Gabrielle answered, "To think it was almost destroyed again is terrifying."

"Again?"

"It happened on September 11th 2001, a terrorist group attacked the twin towers knocking them down. I was very young at the time, but it is still it has stayed with me."  
>"That is horrible"<p>

Gabi nodded in agreement. Thor sat down next to her finishing off his Pop Tart.

"Thor?"

"Yes?"

"What is Asgard like?"

"It is a wonderful place always beautiful out, wonderful gardens, everything about it is wonderful."

"I would love to see it someday," Gabrielle said.

"Lady Gabrielle tell me why are you up so late?" Thor asked looking at her.

"I've been having a nightmare for the last few nights and I don't know why," Gabrielle said, "Its the same dream again and again. A man and woman crying saying please take care of her and a baby crying."

Thor listened to her explain her dream and soon she fell asleep on his shoulder. The next morning Gabrielle woke up to the smell of breakfast being made. She looked over to the kitchen to see Steve making eggs, Gabrielle got up from her spot and went to help.

"Good morning Gabrielle," Steve said.

"Morning, would you like some help?"

"I wouldn't want to burden you with this."

"It's no burden at all I love to cook," she smiled.

During her stay Gabrielle felt more comfortable, her family let her stay for the rest of the summer so she could help more with the cleaning. Gabrielle and Steve became very close, the two would always talk about the 40's because Gabrielle was very interested in it. Gabrielle helped Bruce keep himself calm by sometimes singing songs, Clint and Natasha taught her how to fight which she loved, Tony tried his best to make her laugh, but a lot of the times he would act like a father to her, and Thor would talk to her about his home and other gods. Currently her and Steve were in the gym together training.

"You're getting better," Steve smiled.

"Thanks," Gabi smiled back, "Its all thanks to you,Clint and Natasha."

"Oh no ma'am I did do much," He blushed at her praise.

"Please don't be so modest."

"Hey are you two just going to talk or are you gonna make-out?" Tony teased from the doorway. Gabi picked up one of the daggers Natasha gave her and threw it at Tony, it stuck in the wall next to him.

"That was a warning," Gabi said, "Now go before I hurt you."

Tony held his hands up in defeat and slowly left, Steve started to laugh and Gabi laughed along with him. The two went back to their sparring session when Fury entered the gym.

"Captain, your team has a mission," He said, "In the living room you will be briefed."

"Right, we will finish later Gabi."

"Of course please be careful."

Steve nodded and headed out, Gabi started to put things away when Fury walked up to her.

"Miss Gabrielle how much longer will you be here?"

"Only another month school starts the first week of September," Gabrielle answered, "If you would excuse me I should head off to help the senior citizens like I promised."

Fury nodded and Gabrielle quickly went to clean up and changed her clothes. She headed to the senior center and did some chores for some of the elders like cleaning, organizing and such.

"Gabrielle can you help Mrs. Carter please?" one of the head nurses asked.

"Of course."

Gabrielle went to Mrs. Carter's room and walked over to the woman who laid in the bed.

"Hello Mrs. Carter my name is Gabrielle, is there anything you need me to do?"

"Yes dear can you please bring me my album and some water?" She asked. Gabi nodded and smiled at her as she did what she asked. Gabi handed her the album and a glass of water.

She began to show Gabrielle all of the pictures she had in there and explained what happened when they were taken. Gabrielle smiled as she listened, but one picture caught her eye.

"Is that Steve Rogers?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes it is, he was a lovely man always thought of others before himself."

Gabrielle listened as Peggy talked about the war and Steve and his team. Unknown to the two Steve was standing in the doorway watching the two as they talked. He smiled seeing Peggy smile at the old pictures as she talked to Gabrielle, his eyes moved to Gabrielle who was listening tentatively smiling the whole time. Gabrielle sort of remind him of Peggy, she's sweet, strong, independent, and beautiful.

"Oh the song my husband and I would listen to always reminded me of Steven."

"What song was that?"

"Over the rainbow from Wizard of Oz," Peggy answered, "Whenever I hear it I am reminded of Steven. Oh how I would love to hear it right now."

Gabi smiled at her and took a deep breath and soon started to sing Somewhere Over the Rainbow. Steve's eyes widened, he never did hear Gabrielle sing and her voice is beautiful. He smiled seeing that Peggy was happy as Gabrielle finished the song.

"You have a lovely voice," Peggy said.

"Oh its nothing special, I'm not that great."

Peggy smiled at her blush, soon Gabrielle said Goodbye and Steve ran off before she saw him. He waited outside for her trying to act natural.

"Oh hello Steve," Gabi said when she saw him.

"Hello Gabrielle," Steve said smiling at her.

"Did you come here to visit ?"

"How did you know?"

"I was working with her," Gabi said as Steve lead her to his motorcycle, "She told me so many stories and a lot were about you."

"R-really?"

Gabi nodded, "I thought it was bad enough when my grandfathers talked about you."  
>Steve helped Gabi onto his bike, as the engine started Gabi held on for dear life. She had never been on a motorcycle before and it scared her, Steve smiled and blushed feeling her against his back. As they headed back to New York they were attacked, Gabi let out a scream as the bike went out of control. Steve instantly protected Gabrielle as they crashed, he looked around to see if anyone was there, but there was no one.<p>

"Gabrielle? Are you alright?"

"uh...yea I'm fine," She answered quietly. Steve helped her up, but she instantly fell back to the ground. Steve sat beside her and looked at her legs, her right knee had been severely hurt. He sighed and helped her back onto the bike.

"What happened!?" Natasha asked seeing Steve and Gabi come in.

"We were attacked on our way here, but the person left soon after," Steve explained as Clint helped Gabi to med wing.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce looked over Gabrielle as Steve explained to the others and Fury what had happened.

"Alright no more training until your knee heals," Bruce said after wrapping the knee.

"Ok," Gabi sighed. Bruce and Gabrielle soon exited the room, Gabi sighed as she used the crutches Bruce gave her.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked with concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine."

"It was a deep cut, but within the next week or two she should be fine," Bruce added. Tony sighed with relief.

That night Gabrielle went to the roof and looked at the sky, unlike back home she could not see a single star, but the moon shone bright. A crescent moon like her necklace and her tattoo, for some odd reason the moon always helped her find peace. Maybe that's why she's part wiccan. Suddenly she felt a foreboding energy around her, she got up as fast as she could and went back inside.

"JARVIS lock all of the doors to outside, someone is out there."

"Of course , are you alright you seem to be scared about something."

"I just had a bad feeling is all."

"Alright. You may want to head off to bed Miss before Stark or Mr. Rogers find you."

"Right Good night."

Gabrielle returned to her room, but she still had a bad feeling in her gut. Unknown to her or the Avengers, Red Skull and the Green Goblin were watching her closely.

"That's her alright she has the same hair as the Spider," Green Goblin said.

"We cannot just base it off that mine friend. We have to get a sample of her DNA to be sure."

The next morning Steve was making breakfast as usual, but it seemed empty without Gabrielle being with him and helping. Tony soon entered.

"Wow it's like a totally different place without girly in here," Tony said sitting down, "She's normally up by now."

"That's what's worrying me," Steve said, "She never sleeps in like this."

"Sir if I may Gabrielle did not turn in early like normal," JARVIS said.

"What was she doing in that time? Please tell me she wasn't training."

"No sir, she was sitting on the roof when she said she had a bad feeling around one this morning."

Steve and Tony sighed with relief that she is fine.

"What is it I hear about a bad feeling?" Thor asked walking into the room.

"I am not sure sir, Gabrielle asked me to lock all of the doors last night after she returned from the roof."

"Well that's not weird or anything," Clint remarked walking in with Bruce and Natasha.

"What could have caused her to get a bad feeling?" Bruce asked.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is we will have to keep our eyes open," Tony said, "It could be the one who attacked Cap and girly."

They all nodded, soon Gabrielle entered she did not enter with her crutches and bruce sighed.

"Gabrielle you should be on your crutches."

"I would be if they hadn't disappeared from my room."

"What? How did they disappear?" Clint asked.

"How should I know!" Gabi hissed in pain, her wound reopened and started to bleed again. Bruce walked over and helped her back to the med wing to get a new bandage and new crutches. As the two left the med bay afterwards the Green Goblin quickly entered and took the old bandage.

"Gabrielle are you alright?" Steve asked as she made her way over to him.

"Yea I'm fine," She smiled.

"You should relax I'll do the cooking today."

"Oh let me help," Gabi begged but Steve shook his head. Gabi sighed and went to the couch and watched as Steve cooked. Gabrielle didn't know why but she knew she was slowly falling for the man out of time, but she knew it wouldn't work. She's a normal girl and he's a superhero he deserves someone closer to like Natasha.

As the day went on Bruce developed a cream to help Gabrielle's wound heal which did do wonders for her but now she has a scar on her knee. Gabi went back to training and as she did she kept on getting the bad feeling.

"Good Bye everyone thanks for everything!" Gabi smiled as she put her things in the trunk of her car Tony gave her.

"Come back and visit us when you get a chance got it Girly?" Tony said.

"I will do my best."  
>"Good Luck in your last year of high school," Clint said. Gabi nodded and gave everyone a hug, but when she got to Steve she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Steve blushed as he watched Gabrielle drive back to her home for her last year in high school.<p>

"Oh~ Cap got a kissy!" Tony teased.

"Tony shut up," Steve said.

Weeks went by and Gabrielle felt strange being back in the suburbs of East Syracuse she walked the halls of her school toward the TV studio.

"Good morning!" Gabi smiled.

"Hello Gabrielle!" Elaine, her best friend/little sister said. Gabrielle sat next to her and they went over the script for the day.

The day went by well until fourth block during her clay class she was kidnapped by the green goblin.  
>"Let me go!" Gabrielle yelled.<p>

"Oh no we have plans for you," Goblin said.

"What do you want with me?" Gabi asked.

"We are going to use you to destroy the Avengers and Spider-man," Red Skull said.

"Y-your...you're Red Skull!"

"Ah so you know me, that's good. Zola! Begin the experiment!"

"WHAT!?"

**(With the Avengers)**

"Fury? Is there something wrong? Why is spidey here?" Tony asked taking a sip from his scotch.

"There was an attack earlier today by Green Goblin," Fury explained, "He took a hostage."

"Who?" Natasha asked. Fury pulled up the girl's file and a picture of Gabrielle popped up. The Avengers look in disbelief.

"We believe he kidnapped her because of him," Fury said pointing at Spider Man. The others look at him ins shock, as he looks around confused.

"What? I don't even know her!"

"Of course you do, her original name is Annabeth Parker," Fury said, "She's your younger sister."

"WHAT!?" Peter asked standing up fast knocking his chair over, "She has been alive this whole time!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was swinging from building to building looking for his little sister, after all of these years she has been alive and he never knew.

"_Peter you should slow down," Natasha suggested. _

"No I need to find her before something bad happens," Peter said still moving fast.

"_Peter you should listen to Natasha please we will find her," Steve said. _

Peter turned off his comlink and continued looking for his little sister, soon he returned home after an unsuccessful night. He walks into his room and falls onto his bed and falls asleep. In the morning Peter went back to the tower to see if they had found her, but not one of them was able to find her.

"Where can she be?" Tony asked taking a sip from his drink.

"I have a real bad feeling about all of this," Peter said sitting down, "What if they hurt her?"

"We will find her Peter," Steve said, "Tony have you tried locating her cell phone?"  
>"Unforchantly her phone was in her backpack that was left at the school," Tony answered, "I'm attempting to use SHIELDs satellites to locate anyone that looks like her."<p>

"Clint, you and Peter should go around again to see if you can find her," Natasha suggested, "I'm going to head to her school and her family to see if they may have anything we could use."

Clint and Peter headed out to look for Gabrielle again, but as they did Clint was attacked and was knocked out.

"Clint?" Peter asked over his comlink, "Clint you there?"

"_If you want to find your sister or friend you will come to the bridge alone," A voice said. _

Peter's eyes widened and quickly headed toward the bridge, he told Tony and the others of what had happened and what he was told.

"_We will watch from the tower if you need help I'll send Thor," Tony said._

"Lets hope Clint is alright and my sister too."

"Well you have finally arrived Spider-Man," A woman voice said, "You are predictable."

"Who are you and where is my friend and sister?" Peter hissed.

"Oh I don't have your sister, but your friend is up there," she smirked pointing up, on one of the steel beams Clint was tied up.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Blackarachnia," she smiled. Peter looked the girl over, she was wearing an all black outfit that had purple skirt and black boots. She had a mask on and her dark brown hair pulled back but the ends were dyed purple.

"Let my friend go now!" He ordered.

"Come and make me!"

The two get into a heated battle while Thor freed Clint, Peter had to admit she is good at fighting. She was agile and had strength to back up her attacks, Peter did not hesitate in fighting back.

"Where is my sister!?" Peter asked.

"Hmph like I would tell you Spidie," She replied. They continued to fight until Blackarachnia got different orders.

"Well it seems like we will have to continue another time Spiderman," She bowed and used her webs to head off somewhere else.

"Let her go Man of Spiders she will be back," Thor said as Clint came to.

"So this girl is just like Spidie, but is more agile and lethal?" Tony asked as Bruce helped Clint with his wounds.

"What ever she put into Clint to knock him out definitely is like some poisons you find in spiders," Bruce explained, "Who ever this Blackarachnia is she's very dangerous."

"We will have to be careful from now on when confronting her," Steve said as Natasha entered the room.

"Well I got a little bit more information," Natasha said sitting next to Clint.

"What type of information?" Steve asked. Peter leaned closer to know what she knows.

"Green Goblin wasn't alone, according to her friend Hannah, a man with a red skull was there too."

"Shmidt," Steve growled, "So he's alive too."

"Great, from what I learned from my dad he's insane and he will perform any experiment on anyone," Tony said. Everyone tensed up, Peter looked horrified his sister could become a lab rat for that psycho.

"We have to find her," Peter said clenching his fists.

"And we will, this madman is not going to harm your sister," Thor said.

"He won't do anything until after Spider Man is hurt or captured unless he has already done something," Clint adds, "When I was attacked by Blackarachnia I could have sworn I've heard her voice before."

"Wait, Thor you said Heimdall can see everything in the nine realms right?" Tony asked thinking of something.

"That is correct."

"Than why not ask him where Girly is."

"Excellent idea idea brother Tony!" Thor exclaimed running off.

"Lets hope he can find her," Natasha said.

Peter gets up and walks outside for some fresh air. All of this time his little sister has been alive and he missed everything. What is she like? Is she nice, funny or is she mean and cruel? So many questions went through his mind that he hadn't realized that Blackarachnia was standing behind him. She stabbed him with a needle that held a toxin that causes paralysis, he fell to the floor unable to move. Blackarachnia smirked as she lifted him up and went off toward the lab.

"Sir, it seems that Miss Gabrielle was just here," JARVIS said.

"Wait what?" Tony asked.

"How is it Gabrielle was here? She would have come to us right a way if she was," Natasha and Clint said.

"It seems that she has left with Mr Peter."

"Show us the footage of the two!" Tony said frantically, something is not right.

Soon the footage started and they could see Peter standing alone when suddenly, and quietly, Blackarachnia appeared catching him off guard. Peter soon fell to the floor and Blackarachnia picked him up and left.

Peter groaned and slowly opened his eyes and soon notices Green Goblin, Red Skull, Zola and Blackarachnia. He struggled against his restraints, but to no avail.

"Let me go!" Peter growled. He's glad he didn't remove his mask earlier.

"Not yet Spider Man," Zola said, "We are not able to complete with the copy of your mutation and Captain's serum."  
>"You did very well Blackarachnia," Red Skull said, "Now go and get the Captain and we will be able to complete your transformation."<p>

"Yes sir."

"Wait!" Peter yelled and she stopped, "Who are you?"

"Not yet Spider Man, you will find out soon enough"

"_Search everywhere! We find Spider Man we find Gabrielle!" Clint said._

"_Right," Everyone said in unison._

"_Call in when you find them," Tony said. _

Steve was driving around looking for Peter or Gabrielle, as he got close to the warehouse district his bike was hit with webs. He stopped and looked around.

"Steve!" Gabi called. Steve looked up and there Gabrielle was tied with webs to a crane.

"Gabrielle! Don't worry I'll get you down!" Steve called up to her, "_I found Gabrielle we're in the warehouse district in Queens."_

"_Right, we're on our way," Tony said. _

Steve carefully lowered Gabrielle to the ground and untied her, he pulled her close to him.

"We were so worried, I'm glad you are safe."

Gabrielle did not reply, Steve pulled away when he suddenly felt pain in his arm. He looked at his right arm and there a needle was sticking out and then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter could not believe they were able to capture Captain America so easily, how did they do it? Steve glared daggers at Red Skull and Zola as they put in the last of their experimental serum into Blackarachnia's body.

"What is your plan?" Steve demanded.

"We are planning to destroy everything and ruling the world," Goblin said, "Now with both Spidey's and Cap's DNA in Blackarachnia we can do just that."

"You see Captain, arachnia here did not work for us willingly so we planted a chip within her body in order to control her every move. You can say she's our puppet."

Blackarachnia got up from the table and walked over to the two that were tied up. She smirked at them as she pulled out a knife.

"Kill them slowly," Red Skull said as he left, "Come to us when you are finished."

"It will be my pleasure."

Red Skull, Green Goblin and Zola left the room as Blackarachnia put the knife to Peter's neck. Just before she could cut him she was hit back with a pulse blast, she growled and looked up to see the other Avengers.

"Step back or I'll have to hurt thee," Thor said, she smirked and went after him. Thor easily block her attack and hit her into the opposite wall. She hit the wall hard and with a grunt she fell to the floor unconscious, Clint tied her up and they headed off to the tower.

"So that's what they did to her," Natasha said as she tied Blackarachnia to the bed.

"We will have to remove the chip, Tony remove the mask please," Bruce said as he washed his hands. Tony walked up and removed her mask when he did he literally jumped five feet in the air.

"GIRLY!?" Tony screamed. Everyone looked at him like he is crazy but soon they saw it was Gabrielle. Peter growled, how dare they use his sister!

"You all may want to leave so I can start removing the chip."

The others left the room to give Bruce his space, they went to the living room and Peter punches a nearby wall.

"Damn him!

"Peter calm down," Tony said.

"Calm down!? Those psychos turned my sister into an evil version of me! If I never got these powers maybe this wouldn't have happened to her!"

"Peter, its hard I know but don't beat yourself up about it," Steve said.

"I'm her older brother I should have protected her."

"You couldn't have known that they would attack her," Natasha said, "Plus you didn't know she was alive."

"But I should have! Why didn't I?! How did Fury know!?"

"Peter she will be ok," Clint said putting a hand on his shoulder, "Bruce knows what he's doing."

About two hours later Bruce walked out of the medical room to the group, he gave them a tired smile and nodded indicating that it was a success. Peter ran into the room and sat next to his sister and held her hand. She looked so peaceful as she slept, Peter smiled she was pretty really pretty like their mom was. No one else entered the room to give Peter a chance to be with his sister alone. Around nine that night Peter had fallen asleep, Gabi slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes landed on Peter's sleeping form, she was confused at first but soon recognized his face from the files she read while in Goblin's control. Not only is he Spider Man but is also her elder brother, the brother she had always wanted to meet.

"Hey," Gabi whispered shaking him a little, "Wake up."

"Five more minutes.."Peter mumbled.

"But brother.." Gabi whined, hearing this Peter shot up almost falling over which made Gabi laugh.

"D-Did you just say brother?" Peter asked dumbfounded.

"Well duh...you are my brother after all."

"H-how...I'm glad you are ok."

"Me too, thanks for saving me," Gabi smiled.

Steve was standing in the doorway watching the two, he smiled seeing the two hug for the first time. He's happy they are reunited after all of these years, he suddenly heard yelling and looked closely at the two. Gabi was trying to get out of bed and Peter was preventing her making her whine and beg to be let out. Steve chuckled and left the two to have their first sibling argument.

The next morning Steve woke up early as usual and headed to the kitchen to smell something being cooked. He walked into the living area to hear the song _The Best Damn Thing _playing, as he got closer he saw Gabrielle at the stove cooking and singing along to the song. Steve smiled as he watched her sing and dance a little as she made breakfast, normally he would have helped her by now, but he wanted to watch her more. Soon the song ended and a new one started.

"Oh I love this song!" She squealed as _You are the music in me_ started.

She continued to cook and sing and as she turned when the line _And it's brought us here because, Because you are the music in me_ was sung chocolate brown eyes locked with sky blue eyes. Her eyes widened and her face became hot as did Steve's.

"I-I'm sorry" Steve apologized.

"How long w-were you there for?" Gabi asked.

"Well...uh...I'm sorry," Steve says looking away, "I didn't mean to watch."  
>Gabi turned away focusing back on the food to hide her blush, once she was done she set the food on the table. The others soon joined the two noticing the awkward silence in the room.<p>

"Aw did something happen and I missed it!?" Tony whined.

"Shut it Stark," Gabi said.

"Oh feisty this morning aren't we?"

"Come back and talk to me when you were someone's puppet."

"She does have a point," Clint said sitting down, "Its sucks being under someone's control."

"All I want to know is why Capsical and Girly's faces are red."

"I bet something happened," Natasha smiled.

"Sis," Peter teased.

"Keep it up and none of you will eat!" Gabi said as she grabbed the plates.

"No! That's mean!" Tony and Clint whined.

Gabrielle smirked and gave everyone their breakfast, they ate in silence except for Tony's teasing. Later that day Gabrielle called her mother and told her she's fine, but she won't be coming home just incase Red Skull and Green Goblin are still after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks have passed since Gabrielle and Peter were reunited, they both attend the same College. Gabi met all of his friends and started to love living in the city, instead of living at the tower Gabrielle moved in with her Aunt May. When they first met Aunt May almost crushed Gabi in the hug she gave her, from time to time Gabi talks to her mother and father in Syracuse. Today Gabi was walking from school by herself because Fury had called in her brother and his team for a mission. As she walked she could hear familiar voices close by, she went to investigate and noticed a certain group of people.

"Oh no," Gabi sighed. She knows those voices anywhere.

"Gabi!?" One voice shrieked.

"Hi Marianna," Gabi sighed and waved.

"What are you doing here!? Your mom said you moved in with your aunt!" Marianna yelled at her.

"I am! I was just heading home now to help my Aunt May with dinner."

"Aunt May?" Elaine asked, "Isn't her name Maria?"

"That's on my adopted family side," Gabi explained, "Aunt May is my birth father's sister."

"You know your birth family?" Ben asked his old girlfriend.

"Yes and no, My parents are dead but my Aunt and Brother are still alive," Gabi said, "Now if you will excuse me."

"Wait!" Marianna called out to her making Gabi groan.

"What?"  
>"When will you be coming back to ESM?"<br>"Uh never."

"What why?"  
>"I'm an NYU Student with my brother Peter now I have to go!"<p>

"Not yet!"

"Jesus!"

"Hey Gabi!" Tony called out to her from his sport car, "Need a lift?"

"Yes! Thanks!" Gabi smiled climbing into his sports car, "see ya"

Before her "friends" could protest Tony took off down the street, Gabi sighed in relief and slumped in the seat.

"I came just in time huh?"

"Yea Thanks Tony."

"Who were they?"

"Some old friends of mine from Syracuse. The guy in the group was my boyfriend."

"Oh. Yea it's a good thing I showed up."

"Yea thanks again," Gabi said but soon noticed they were heading to the tower, "Uh Tony I need to go home. I promised Aunt May I would cook dinner."

"Don't worry you'll get home," Tony smiled, "I'll have someone else take you since Pepper is making me go to a meeting."

Gabi laughed as they went to the main floor, when they entered Gabi saw Steve and started to blush. Tony saw this and smirked.

"Yo Capsical! Can you give Girly a ride back to her place?"

"Hm?" Steve looked at the two and his face turned a little red. During her stay Steve started to really like Gabrielle's company but when she left he started to understand that he had fallen in love with her.

"Earth to Capsicle."

"Huh? Oh yea sure I'll give Gabrielle a ride."

"Thank you Steve," Gabi blushed.

"Alright you love birds you better get going~" Tony smirked as he walked away.

"Tony!" Gabi yelled after him.

Steve and Gabi blushed and didn't say anything for a long time.

"We...should get going," Gabi said.

"R-right."

The two headed to the garage in silence not knowing what to say to one another. When they arrived at Gabrielle's home Gabi groaned seeing who was walking towards them.

"Gabi! There you are!" Marianna said.

"Great what are you guys doing here?" She asked getting off Steve's bike.

"We wanted to talk to you more so we began to walk around to find you."

"So you walked to Queens?"

"Yes," Ben said.

"What is it that you want to know that you are stalking me?"

"We aren't stalking," Marianna said, out of all of her friends she saw earlier only Ben and Marianna had followed her.

"When. Are. You. Coming. Home?" Marianna asked.

"I told you I am never coming home. This is my home now, deal with it," Gabi said.

"But why move here all of a sudden? Why not come home after the police found you?" Ben asked, "I missed you."

"You missed me?" Gabi asked.

Ben smiled and walked up to her, he took one of her hands and leans in to kiss her. Before his lips could touch hers Ben is pushed back with a lot of force to the point where he falls. Ben and Gabi look in shock at Steve as he puts a protective arm around Gabrielle.

"Don't try that again," Steve said, more like growling from where Gabi was.

"Who do you think you are!? This is her boyfriend, he can kiss her if he wants!" Marianna yelled.

"He is not my boyfriend! He had plenty of chances to get back with me, but he didn't take those chances," Gabi growled, "Steve is 100x the man Ben is and I rather be with him than Ben."

"But Gabrielle-"

"No Ben, I'm done playin these games," Gabi hissed, "I love Steve, end of discussion."

Gabrielle gave Steve a kissed and went into her home, Steve looked at Gabrielle in shock. She loves him...she _loves _him. Inside Gabi's face turned red from what she had done, she kissed Steve...he had protected her from Ben, he was obviously jealous when Ben tried to kiss her. She smiled and went to cook dinner for her family, back at the tower Steve was in a daze the entire night thinking of the kiss he had shared with Gabrielle.

**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I am a college student so it is kinda hard to update on a regular bases. Also if anyone has any ideas on where this story should go please comment, I am having massive writers block so help will be very helpful. Thanks :D **


End file.
